Baby, One More Time
by R. Grace
Summary: Just a little modern P&P quickie inspired by Britney's "...Baby One More Time."


_**This is kinda silly. I heard that oldy-but-goody song "...Baby One More Time" on the radio on the way home from work today, and was inspired to write this. It's the first modern P&P fic I've ever done, by the way. Enjoy!**_

**Baby, One More Time**

It was noon on a Saturday. Elizabeth, a habitual early riser, had only just awakened- and reluctantly, at that. It was too painful to be awake. At least in sleep there was a chance she might see him in her dreams.

William Darcy was back in town. He had been for almost a month, and they had seen a lot of each other. He was to be the best man at Charles' and her sister's wedding, so naturally he was around a lot. They had been getting along fantastic, definitely well enough to be called friends now. _Friends. _

"Ugh!" Elizabeth groaned and pulled at her tangled hair in frustration. The cruel irony of her situation was that William Darcy, the man she rejected six months ago when he asked to date her, was now the object of every daydream, fantasy, and...well, every single thought that entered her mind. He was such an amazing man. He was caring, loving, dedicated, responsible, strong, not to mention a total heartthrob. How had she failed to see all this when she had a chance with him?

Now he was in her presence almost every day, but she could find nothing in his manner that indicated anything other than friendship. Yeah, he still stared at her a lot. Maybe that was a good sign. But if he wanted to be with her, why would he not say anything? Of course he wouldn't want to be with her, though, not after how cruelly she had rejected him.

"I'm such an idiot!" she hissed as she threw the covers from her body and flung herself out of bed. She had to find a way to stop thinking about him. _Those blue eyes...that megawatt smile...that tight little ass...ugh! _

Elizabeth grabbed her iPhone from the nightstand and snapped it into her iHome. She cranked the volume all the way up and turned the music on shuffle. She lay back down on the edge of the bed and placed the speakers on the edge of the nightstand so that they were right next to her ear. She wanted the music so load that she couldn't hear herself think.

Brittany's "...Baby, One More Time" began playing in her ear. Elizabeth whimpered with self-pity and pounded her fists on the bed. The lyrics were hitting too close to home, and were doing nothing to erase William and his tight ass from her mind.

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now_

_Oh because!_

_My loneliness is killin' me_

_I must confess I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!_

Elizabeth grabbed her hairbrush from the nightstand and began to use it as a microphone as she sang quietly along with the lyrics.

_Oh baby, baby_

_The reason I breathe is you..._

She began to move her hips in time to the beat, running her free hand along the curve of her body, over her breasts and thighs, imagining it was his hands touching her.

_I bet you baby_

_There's nothing that I would not do, noooo..._

As the chorus approached again, she jumped up to stand on the bed, going all out with dancing, jumping on the bed, and singing off key at the top of her lungs in a desperate attempt to release some of the tension that had been building in her chest these past months.

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a siiiiiiiiiiiign, hit me baby one more time!_

The song ended, and Elizabeth collapsed back on the bed, exhausted by raw emotions and self pity.

Then she heard someone clapping in the doorway.

Elizabeth gasped and looked in the direction of the sound, only to be confronted with William Darcy's insufferable blue eyes and gorgeous smile! He was there, in the doorway of her bedroom! He had seen her ridiculous performance, and he was laughing at her! It was just too much.

The tears that had been threatening to fall since she woke up that morning began to flow, despite her attempts to stop them. Feeling pathetic and ridiculous, Elizabeth sat up on the edge of the bed and put her face in her hands, helpless to stop the overflow of emotion no matter how psycho William was going to think she was.

She was mortified that he had witnessed that ridiculous display. And worse, she knew she had put on a bit of weight since he had last seen her, and she was wearing only a tank top and boyshorts! She had been overindulging her sweet tooth ever since she realized how much she regretted losing him. Now he had surely had an eyeful of her fat ass and must be totally disgusted!

All she desired was to go to him and put her arms around him, to tell him how wonderful he was, and to pleasure him in every way she knew how. But now he would surely never be hers.

* * *

><p>William Darcy was a man possessed. As determined as he had been to forget Elizabeth Bennet, he was now just as in love as he ever was, if not more so. He had seen her nearly every day since he had arrived back in town to prepare for Charles' wedding. They had gotten along quite well, and he was pleased they had, but he wanted so much more. Would she ever be able to see him as anything more than a friend?<p>

He had just arrived at the apartment Jane shared with Elizabeth. He was to meet Charles there at 1:00, but couldn't resist the temptation to arrive early enough for at least a small amount of time with Elizabeth.

As he opened the unlocked door, he heard pop music playing loudly from one of the bedrooms. Brittany Spears, if he remembered correctly. He followed the music to a half-open door, and peeked in. What he saw took his breath away...and caused a rather violent reaction in his pants.

Elizabeth was standing on the bed with her back to him, her hair tangled and tousled, wearing only a tank top and lacy knickers that only covered half of her amazingly juicy-looking ass. _Wow!_

She was dancing around, shaking and moving her curves enticingly. The hand not holding the makeshift microphone was moving over the side of her breast, then down over the curve of her small waist before tracing the voluptuous shape of her hip. He was determined that he would make his presence know, as soon as she finished her song, and he would try whatever he could to convince her to give him another chance. He needed her, and it was just that simple.

When the song ended, he applauded heartily.

To William's dismay, Elizabeth's face fell when she saw him, and tears began to flow freely down her beautiful face. She dropped dejectedly to the edge of the bed and cried into her hands. He thought his heart would break at the sight.

Moving quickly to her side, William knelt on the floor before her, and gently tried to pull her hands away from her face.

"Elizabeth," he soothed, "sweetie, what's wrong?"

When he received no response, other than a sad shake of her head, he continued-

"I'm sorry I surprised you. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I quite enjoyed your performance, I promise. Please don't be upset."

Finally Elizabeth spoke through her hands, "Oh, William, it's not that."

"Then what is it, Elizabeth? You can tell me."

"No, I really can't. I don't think I have the strength to," she groaned.

Unable to bear her sadness any longer, William gently lifted her into his arms, turning to sit on the bed with her cradled in his lap. Elizabeth immediately put her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. She would savor this moment while it lasted. He smelled so good and his arms were so strong around her. She couldn't resist the temptation to run her fingers through his deliciously unruly curls as she had always wanted to.

William held her as close as he could, rubbing her back soothingly as he savored the scent of her hair and softness of her body against his. He felt guilty for becoming aroused by her closeness when he was supposed to be comforting her, but it was not to be helped. It was all he could do to stop his hands from wandering down to her bare legs and...other areas.

There was a part of Elizabeth that wanted to tell him all, to confess to him that she loved him and that she wanted him, but she wasn't sure she could survive it if he rejected her. She had a terrible vision in her head of him telling her that he only wanted to be friends, and it paralyzed her with fear and embarrassment. No, she would have to enjoy being in his arms now, because it was the only time she would be. She committed each sensation to memory-his strong chest pressed against hers, the warmth of his body enveloping her, his rock-hard erection pressed against her thigh..._Wait a second..._

Elizabeth's tears immediately stopped, and she pulled back to look into his face. His amazing eyes were dark with desire, and his jaw was clenched in effort as he strained to remain a gentleman. They communicated with their eyes for a few moments, as William tenderly dried her tears with his hands. Her own hand moved boldly to stroke his arousal through his trousers. She smiled wickedly when he gasped her name. She stroked and fondled his incredible hardness through the material. It was a sign, the only one she needed.

_the End_


End file.
